The purpose of this study is to determine if a calcium channel blocker (Amlodipine) can prevent or ameliorate cyclosporin (CsA) or tacrolimus (formerly known as FK-506) induced nephrotoxicity in orthotopic liver transplant recipients as measured by glomerular filtration rate (GFR) and renal function tests.